Monkey Ace
The Monkey Ace is a moving unit operated by a monkey that debuted in Bloons Tower Defense 4. It also appears in its Expansion, Bloons Tower Defense 5 and Bloons 2. In BTD4 and BTD5, it costs $765 on Easy, $900 on Medium and $970 on Hard. It will automatically fire at the Bloons. When the player places it on the screen, it will automatically fly in a figure eight form, and has infinite Range. However, in BTD5, the player can switch the Monkey Ace's route between an 8 shape, an ∞ (infinity symbol) shape and an O shape that encircles the runway. The O shape is usually most efficient, as the monkey ace does not move out of the screen (unless you place it near a corner). In BTD6, the Ace was given to option to have a centered path that is a circular path that is centered on the middle of the map. It is slightly bigger than the regular O pattern. The Monkey Ace has accuracy issues due to its wild fire, but can become devastating if Bloons fill up the screen, which will make hitting them with the high popping power very easy regardless. Remember to have ally towers cripple the more sturdy threats such as Lead and Regen Bloons, and clean up anything that sneaks through as well. In Bloons TD 4, the Monkey Ace can be placed anywhere. However, in Bloons TD 5, the Monkey Ace has a runway, so the player has to place the runway on land. Bloons Tower Defense 4 Upgrades Pineapple Express - Drops highly explosive Pineapples The Monkey Ace begins dropping Pineapples for extra popping power. $170/$200/$215. Spy Plane - Allows towers near Monkey Ace to detect Camo Bloons All Tower near the Monkey Ace while patroling can detect Camo Bloons. $300/$350/$380 Rapid Fire - Increases attack rate Shoots darts and drops Pineapples faster. $595/$700/$755 Operation: Dart Storm - Our darts will block out the sun. Shoots 16 darts at a time instead of 8. Also increasing shooting and dropping rate. $2975/$3500/$3780 Total Selling Price: $4805/$5650/$6100 Rate of fire: *Un-upgraded: 25 shots per minute *Rapid Fire: 40 shots per minute *Operation: Dart Storm: 50 shots per minute Bloons Tower Defense 5 Upgrades Path 1 Path 2 Bloons 2 Monkey Aces make another appearance here. They pop Bloons that they fly through. The player must pop a Monkey Ace Bloon to give the monkey 2 flags, allowing the player to send them to pop Bloons. If the Monkey Ace hits a wall, it will explode, and the pilot will parachute down. The explosion will not pop any Bloons. When the Reverse Gravity Bloon is popped, the plane flies upside down, and the pilot parachutes up when it crashes. Glitches *In BTD5, if you place a Monkey ace and switch from "vertical 8" circling to "round" circling, sometimes the Ace will indefinitely fly towards the top right, though eventually it will re-adjust and go back to normal. *Monkey Ace landing sites can be placed more closely together when below other landing sites than when on top. The landing sites also go slightly right when placed down. *In BTD5 the ace's artwork shows a red cone but in the actual tower it's blue and in BMC Mobile if it's flying above your city it's green. **This reverses when upgraded to Pineapple Present, the artwork shows it have blue cone, while the actual tower have red cone. *You can glitch the Monkey Ace by buying one, this should take you so you can upgrade whenever you want, hover over the ace so it has white outlines on it, then, press backspace (this will sell the tower) and left-click your mouse again as fast as possible, then this should take you to a Monkey Ace with no picture, that you can upgrade, upgrade the Ace (you cannot use the upgrade hotkeys, nothing happens), and you will notice that there is an another ace, that you even upgrade to 4/4 (Seriously), through you would just have a spectre with the Ground Zero ability. This glitch has been fixed. *In BTD Battles, you can put a monkey fort next the 4-x/Spectre Ace, and it will give +1 pierce to the missiles. This gives an advantage because the missiles deal 2 damage in the explosion radius, but if it pierces through, it will do another explosion, which also deals 2 damage, and if a bloon is in both explosion's radius, it will deal 4 damage to that bloon. Surprisingly, no one really abused, or even used, this glitch. I think it is patched by now, but I don't see it in the patch notes. Differences Between BTD5 Flash and BTD5 Mobile Base cost of Monkey Ace is more expensive ($900 → $925). Pineapples from Pineapple Present have smaller explosions. Ground Zero yields more cash when used against Ceramic Bloons. Spectre mortar explosions duplicate when its landing base is under a Monkey Fort. Update History (Bloons TD Battles Mobile) In general, Monkey Ace is hardly buffed or nerfed in updates, but is still not very popular, due to its frequent missing as a lower-tier tower. However, Monkey Ace can be more useful in combination with other towers, as it does help in reducing the overload of Bloons. Whenever used, most players tend to aim towards purchasing Operation: Dart Storm, in which they could also go towards Ground Zero if necessary. There are very few widely used Monkey Ace strategies, but one very popular strategy that uses Monkey Ace is Dart-Farm-Ace, especially advantageous for doing the large-scale bloon cleanup. Another popular loadout that use the Monkey Ace is Heli-Farm-Ace, with some considering it to be the new meta when update 4.6 came out. ;3.9 Ground Zero price increased ($14,000 → $16,000). 4.3 Neva-Miss Targeting price decreased ($2,200 → $1,800). Spectre price decreased ($18,000 → $17,000). Spy Plane price increased ($350 → $400). ;4.3.1 Ground Zero damage increased (350 → 400). Spy Plane price decreased ($400 → $350). Bloons Tower Defense 6 The Monkey Ace makes a return in BTD6. Just like in BTD5, it has a landing pad that takes up space. It's got a number of new changes, especially splitting several of the most popular upgrades in its predecessor game into different upgrades, most notably being the Operation: Dart Storm becoming a Tier-4 upgrade of Path 1 instead of the Tier-3 upgrade of Path 2. Another change is that when the tower when spawned, it will briefly run on its runway first. The first path generally increases the numbers of darts sent out, the second path generally primarily centers around bombing, while the third path generally deals with efficient projectile distribution. It is listed as Military class tower. Path 1 Path 2 Path 3 Gallery Monkey Ace Menu BTD6.png|Monkey Ace upgrades menu, in BTD6 Trivia *This and the Heli Pilot are the only towers with aircraft. *This tower seems to be based on the Sopwith Camel, a British World War One fighter plane. In Bloons TD 4, it looks similar to a Stratolaunch carrier plane (but is most likely just a Sopwith Camel). *In Bloons TD 4, the Rapid Fire upgraded plane is very similar to the P-38 Lightning, while the monkey ace in Bloons TD 5 Operation: Dart Storm and Ground Zero are like the F-117. In addition, Spectre is just like the real AC-130. **It is confirmed in Bloons Monkey City that the Spectre is based off the AC-130 as the special buiding required to unlock it is called the AC130 Construction Hangar . *In Bloons TD 5, the Pineapple Present drops faster for 2 upgrades (Rapid Fire and Operation: Dart Storm). *This is the first moving tower in the BTD series, with the second being the Heli Pilot. *This tower is deadly in mass amounts, especially if upgraded to tier 3. *An Operation: Dart Storm appears dropping a crate of cash in BTD5, when the player activates the Supply Drop ability. *In Bloons TD 4, the pineapples will drop every time the plane shoots, no matter what upgrade. While in Bloons TD 5, it will just drop one Pineapple every 3 seconds, but some upgrades slightly decreases the time between drops. *It is possible to beat all rounds in Bloons TD 4 by filling the screen with Monkey Aces upgraded once; however, this will create lots of lag and takes a long time as Aces in BTD4, Aces do not have a specified tower and you have to click on the exact plane you wish to upgrade. *The Premium Upgrade Grilled Pineapples makes the Pineapples that the Monkey Ace drop explode after 1 second as well. *Ground Zero, one of the last upgrades for the Monkey Ace, is very useful in higher levels since 2 of them can instantly pop B.F.B.s, leaving just M.O.A.B.s. The player will still need a way to pop Z.O.M.G.s, though. *In BTD5, the icon for the Monkey Ace upgrade Spectre shows the ace dropping 2 bombs with words on both bombs that are hard to read, the first saying "From: Ace" and the second saying "To: Bloons". *Both of the final upgrades are based off of real planes, the AC-130 and the B-2 Spirit Bomber for the Spectre and the Ground Zero respectively. *In BTD5 Deluxe, the Ground Zero Ability does 1,000 damage instead of 350, instantly popping B.F.B.s. It also does 1,000 damage in BTD Battles. *Despite the Monkey Ace having no set target (with the exception of Neva-Miss Targeting) the volley of darts will still not hit camo bloons without the Spy Plane upgrade. *This is one of few Bloons power-ups that is inspired by the Tower Defense counterpart as opposed to vice-versa. *In Bloons Monkey City, Darts from Neva-Miss Targeting will target Camo bloons but will not pop them without the Spy Plane upgrade. *2 Spectres can take out infinite Ceramics on most tracks. *The Monkey ace is a biplane. Biplanes have two wings stacked on top of each other and they are connected by wires and struts to make one strong structure. The ace becomes a monoplane when at least x/3 or is 4/x. *In Bloons Monkey City, there is a glitch that makes the Monkey Ace fly off the screen to switch back to the track you've selected when alternating between the 8 pattern and the O pattern. It comes back around when the pattern is changed, though. *In BTD5, it attacks in a way similar to the Dartling Gun; between rounds, when there are no bloons coming, the Monkey Ace will not shoot darts. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Ace Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons 2 Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Bloons Monkey City Mobile Category:Bloons TD 6